Bookshops in Winter
by Cirolane
Summary: "She thought that would be it. He'd understand that the bookshop was hers now and avoid it for the rest of his holiday." - Rachel meets Jesse in the bookshop during the Christmas holiday.


**AN: **Written for the **rachelandjesse** spam post on LJ. Thanks to the awesome **grim_lupine** for the beta

**Prompt:** _Jesse coming back for Christmas holidays and meeting Rachel in the bookshop that appeared in 1x14_ given by **laura_sommeils**.

* * *

**Bookshops in Winter**

He was finally gone now, and the bookshop was finally a safe place to venture again. It wasn't like she had been avoiding it or anything, she just hadn't felt the need to go into her favorite shop any more _(In case he was there)_.

But it didn't feel like the same place any more. The rows were smaller, the bookcases not as tall, and every corner reminded her of a far away time. She could barely look at the stupid piano without painful memories flooding her mind. Still, she went there every week. It was her favorite place in town, and now that he was gone, it was all hers again.

* * *

It was Christmas and Rachel was looking for some sheet music for her annual family performance. Ever since she was four Rachel would sing at Christmas for her family, her most adoring fans.

She was browsing the Lionel Richie section, neatly skipping the H's without much fuss, when a terrifyingly familiar voice spoke to her: "Hello, Rachel."

Stopping her movements, Rachel prayed that she had heard wrong. It wasn't his voice, it was the memories of the shop that had clouded her mind. It was not him because he was in LA. "Aren't you going to greet me, Rachel?" Jesse said again, and Rachel sighed in defeat.

Spinning on her heel, Rachel turned to face him. "Hello," she said politely, with a curt nod.

He looked just the same- just as good-looking as she remembered. His smile was bright and warm, but she could see the hesitation in his eyes. _Good._

"How are you?" he asked.

"Fine, thank you," Rachel replied, not really looking at him. "What are you doing here?" she asked quickly, knowing it was very rude of her, but she couldn't stand not knowing. He was _not_ supposed to be here!

"It's Christmas," Jesse said with a shrug. "The parental unit ordered me to make an appearance. It's important to present the world with the picture of a loving family, you know," he said bitterly. Jesse had never had much of a relationship with his parents. He had spent lots of time bitching about his horrible home-life and how much they loved him all the way in Bali. Good to know that hadn't been a lie.

Rachel frowned, not knowing what to say. Should she offer her condolences that he still didn't get along with his parents? She settled for an unimaginative, "Oh."

"Yeah," he said, with a humorless laugh. "I hope your Christmas will be better than mine," he said, with a soft smile and a look that made her feel like the only person in the room.

She smiled weakly. "Thanks."

With a final nod, he backed away and left.

* * *

She thought that would be it. He'd understand that the bookshop was hers now and avoid it for the rest of his holiday. That was the sole reason she dared to venture back; she was so sure she wouldn't encounter him again.

It was snowing and it was so nice to walk into the warm shop, with the lovely tunes of the piano greeting her when she got inside. Browsing her favorite corner, just to make sure that nothing new had appeared since yesterday, Rachel listened mindlessly to the song that was being played on the piano.

When the notes changed to _Hello_ by Lionel Richie, it made her heart skip a beat, but it always did that whenever she heard that song. (She had recently vetoed them singing it in Glee-club. She just couldn't bear singing it any more.) When she rounded the corner and saw that it _wasn't_ Jesse playing, she got irrationally disappointed. It was a young girl instead.

"She's playing our song," a warm voice whispered in her ear, and Rachel jumped. Spinning around she stood face to face with him, his breath warm on her face. For a moment, she was speechless and all she managed to say was a weak, "Yes, she is."

His lips were so close to hers and Rachel had never wanted to kiss him more than she did now.

So she did. She threw caution to the wind and let history be history, just to do what she wanted to do- just this once. He met her half way, and his kiss was just as she remembered. Warm and lovely, and he still made her feel butterflies. Reaching up, Rachel pulled her fingers through his hair, while he drew her closer. It was wonderful and familiar and for a few moments the ache in her chest went away.

But then the moment was over and Rachel drew away, horrified and bewildered. What had she just done? She backed away, her eyes big and a hand covering her mouth. He still looked dazed and watched her step back without saying anything.

The touch of his hands burned on her back as she ran out of the store and into the snow.

* * *

It was Christmas morning and Rachel was not her bubbly self. She'd felt out of sorts ever since her encounter with Jesse in the store.

"Puppet? There's a present here for you." Her dad came into her room carrying a flat parcel. "It was left in the mailbox." Her dad gave it to her, then left, giving her her privacy.

Curious, Rachel looked at the present in her lap. On the front there was a simple note saying: To Rachel Berry*, with a star next to her name. Rachel smiled and opened the packet. Out fell the sheet music for _Hello_ and a card that said:

_"I miss you. Call me when you're ready."_

The end.


End file.
